


A New Challenger Approaches.

by DatJazzGuy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Battle Of the Century, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oneshot, adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatJazzGuy/pseuds/DatJazzGuy
Summary: A new girl enters the fight for Phineas’ heart, and Isabella doesn’t approve one bit.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 23





	A New Challenger Approaches.

**This was originally going to go in my one shot series, but I ended up liking it so much I wanted it to be a story of its own. Takes place fron Isabella's POV, Enjoy!**

Isabella walked out the front door and toward the house of her triangle-headed crush across the street once again.

_Let's see what Phineas has in store for m-... u-us today!_

As she looked toward the gate leading into the famous Flynn-Fletcher backyard, she saw a girl approaching the gate just ahead of her. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in all pink with a bow on her head. Isabella was a little upset that someone was stealing her look, but the stranger didn't really bother her until she heard the girl's choice of words as she entered the gate.

"Heeey Phineas, whatcha doin?" The girl said playfully.

Isabella froze.

_Oh. No. She. Did. Not._

Isabella stormed past the gate and crossed her arms as she watched the stranger and Phineas chatting away.

_What exactly is going on here?_

"Watcha doin." Isabella pouted.

"Oh, there you are Isabella! Me and Helen here were just talking." Phineas said gleefully.

"Hm, well I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet, Helen." Isabella turned to the evil looking girl.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Phineas blushed, "Isabella this is Helen, we met at a Physics camp.

_Oh, hotshot Helen here can do Phy-sics._

"Nice to meet you." Helen said politely with a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you too," Isabella returned with a sly grin, "I hear you do Physics."

"Oh I'll be doin' a lot more than that real soon." Helen said nefariously, giving Isabella a wink.

_OH IT'S ON SISTER_

Phineas broke the tension, "So if you two ladies would look to your right you can see what we've been working on today."

The two turned around to see a giant stage that Isabella could've sworn wasn't there when she came in.

"A stage?" The two asked in unison.

"That's right, today we're putting on a play! And not just any play, Romeo and Juliet!" Phineas responded.

_Romeo and Juliet? Why, that could be perfect. Phineas could be Romeo, and I could be-_

"Oh oh oh, can I be Juliet Phineas?" Helen begged the triangle-headed boy.

_Annnnnd, she beat me to it._

"That would be great! You totally top the current choice." Phineas happily stated.

_Whaaat!?_

"Awww, Phineas you really think so?" Helen simpered.

"Of course," Phineas turned around, "Hey Buford! You're fired!"

The girls turned their heads to the other side of the yard, to find Buford wearing a wig and a dress.

"Well," the Bully sighed, "I guess I can't say I didn't see this coming. It was fun while it lasted."

_I liked the first choice a lot better personally._

"Er- well Phineas," Helen said, "Are you gonna be Romeo?"

_Upfront. She's bold that's for sure._

"Oh me, heck no. That's all Ferb. I'm running the effects." Phineas laughed, much to Helen's surprise.

_Hah! If you were as experienced as me, you would know it's never that easy._

"W-What?" Helen squeaked back.

"Now we gotta get you to makeup Helen, you're already way behind schedule!" Phineas said as he sped her over to makeup. Phineas came back to Isabella after a couple minutes, without Helen.

_Good game Helen._

"Ok, now that all that's taken care of, I've gotta start working myself." Phineas sighed. "Hey Isabella, I could use an assistant to help me, things would go a lot faster with two people! What do you say?"

_And the universe is finally back to normal._

"Oh Phineas!" Isabella declared happily, "Of course I'll be your wi-... a-assistant."

**This was probably the most fun I've ever had writing one of these. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
